Purple Scarab Takeover
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Hater and Swiss Army take control of Luna's Purple Parasite Scarab and turn her against Meek; he and Lynn Sr are forced to team up to get her back under control. Meanwhile; Bugs and Spongebob end up watching over Jack and Ashi's kids, but find themselves in heaps of trouble when their demon capabilities kick in.
1. Swiss Army on Hater's Ship

At Hater's ship; Hater, Scourge, and Peepers were watching images of their past defeats and Hater growled.

Captain Tim who was with Hater became scared and hid behind Peepers.

"Um sir not to be a bother but you're scaring Captain Tim." said Peepers.

Hater electrocuted Peepers.

"Don't care, just trying to figure out why I was always defeated." said Hater.

Scourge became shocked.

"Maybe it's because some of the heroes live under one roof. I mean come on, how many rooms are in that Manor?" said Scourge.

Hater growled.

"To many obviously." said Hater.

Hater then saw a video of Meek and Luna in their heroic outfits getting tons of people out of a burning building and became confused.

"Who the hell are those two?" said Hater.

Peepers and Scourge looked at what Hater was looking at.

"Bounty Hunter and the Purple Parasite, rumor has it that the two are lovers who appeared on Earth shortly after the war against Killjoy." said Peepers.

They then saw a different video of the two outside of their costumes and in their everyday outfits having a picnic.

Hater became shocked.

"Wait a minute." said Hater.

He looked at the two videos.

"Who are those two?" He asked pointing to Meek and Luna.

Peepers looked at the video with Meek and Luna and turned to Hater.

"That girl's name is Luna Loud. One of many Loud kids part of the family called The Loud's. She has 9 sisters and 1 brother." said Peepers.

"Wouldn't trade it for the world." A Voice is heard causing the three Villains and Captain Tim to look around confused.

"Who said that?" said Scourge.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's the person who broke into your ship and is standing behind you clowns." said the same voice.

The three turned around but didn't see a thing.

"Ca-can you step out of the shadows so we can see who you are?" said Hater.

"Gladly." said the voice.

The figure stepped out of the shadow's, revealing that it was Swiss Army.

Hater became confused.

"Who are you, and how the hell did you get past my security system?" said Hater.

Swiss Army smirked.

"Names Swiss Army." He said, "And to answer the other question, I paid off all your dumb ass Watchdogs to let me through."

Hater groaned before pulling out a recorder pen.

"Note to self, punish all watchdogs by removing their privileges to see Wonder Woman." Hater said before putting the pen away, "Why don't you find someone else to work with."

"Tried that once with an ice based villain, didn't work out. It ended when I was forced to admit that I would betray her after succeeding with a recent plan. Last I heard she got a job working for an organization run by one Lord Dominator." said Swiss Army.

Outside Hater's ship; the ship's eyes broke apart before Hater's angry screaming was heard, followed by the ship's mouth opening.

Hater then blasted Swiss Army with the lightning causing him to explode.

"Who needs him?" said Hater.

Swiss Army emerged from the explosion unharmed.

"You obviously." said Swiss Army.

Hater became shocked.

"What the, how are you-" Hater said before being interrupted by Swiss Army.

"Still kicking? Believe me I know how shocking it is. No pun intended." said Swiss Army, "I could give you some good info."

"Like what?" said Hater.

"Like the fact that the meerkat in the photo with the Luna Loud girl is the vigilante known as Bounty Hunter and that Luna Loud is the Purple Parasite." said Swiss Army.

Hater is shocked.

"Also thanks to you I'm down another life." said Swiss Army.

Hater is more shocked.

"Sheesh, you'd think that one life would be enough." said Hater.

"Agreed." said Scourge.

"But don't worry, I've got a plan to get back at the meerkat." said Swiss Army.

"TO THE SECRET LAB!" yelled Hater.

The four appeared at the entry way to Hater's secret lab.

"Pull the lever Peepers." said Hater.

Peeper's pulled the left lever and Swiss Army fell down a trap door.

"WRONG LEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Swiss Army yelled before a splashing sound and explosion happened, making the trap door close.

Another door opened up and Swiss Army appeared wet and with a gator biting his butt.

"That's two lives now you dumb ass." said Swiss Army.

Hater became shocked.

"Better have the Watchdogs see Wonder Woman." said Hater.

Swiss Army smacked the gator, making it whimper and run off.

The cyborg went to the entry way.

"Let me take care of this." said Swiss Army.

He pulled the right lever and the wall flipped over and the four were on the roller coaster, but badly crammed together.

"Why does this thing only seat three people?" said Swiss Army.

Hater smirked.

"Budget issues. Also Peepers and Scourge are the only minions who are very loyal to me." said Hater.

The coaster went down the track and the group was now in the secret lab with Hater, Peepers, and Scourge in lab coats.

Swiss Army sighed.

"Alright now, so everyone has a weakness. Meek's in this case is that he can never bring himself to harm a loved one, even if his own life depended on it." said Swiss Army.

Hater nodded.

"Yeah alright." said Hater.

"And the source of the Purple Parasite's powers come from a scarab that fused to the wearers spine." said Swiss Army.

"Go on." said Hater.

"I send a virus into the scarab, I can put Luna under my control, thereby making her harm Meek all the time, and leaving the meerkat with no other alternative." said Swiss Army.

Hater smirked.

"Brilliant. I'll also send a monster down to help." said Hater.

Swiss Army grabbed a helmet and placed it on his head.

"With Luna under my control, I can have her kill Meek." said Swiss Army.

He then laughed.

"But before we do this, let's see Wonder Woman right now." said Swiss Army.


	2. Rabbit Babysitter

In the mansion; Bugs was reading a newspaper.

"Daily Planet to lay off tons of workers, but keeps Lois Lane, Clark Kent, Perry White, and Jimmy Olson around due to being the only workers who give two shits about their jobs?" said Bugs, "Who in their right mind would do that, and have cursing on a paper that's published every day?"

He tossed the paper away before turning on the TV and saw that Superstore was on.

"Seen it." said Bugs.

He flipped the channel and saw the Simpsons.

"Seen it." said Bugs.

He flipped the channel and saw Pickle and Peanut.

He became shocked.

"OH SWEET JESUS NO!" Bugs said before flipping the channel very quickly.

The TV was now showing Suicide Squad.

"Eh alright, Jared Leto was a terrible Joker, but still a somewhat great movie otherwise." said Bugs.

He started to relax when Spongebob entered and sat down on the couch.

"Film where the villains are the heroes?" said Spongebob.

"Yep, at this point a puppet would make for a better hero then an assassin, former psychologist who fell for a patient, man who tosses boomerangs, and someone with a crocodile like skin condition." said Bugs.

"You mean like this guy?" Spongebob said as he pulled out a photo of the Atomic Puppet.

Bugs looked at the photo.

"Yeah okay, that's a good example." said Bugs.

The two then heard a knocking on the door.

Bugs was confused and walked to the door.

He turned to Spongebob as he opened the door, revealing Jack, Ashi, and their kids.

"A puppet isn't that good a hero." said Bugs.

Spongebob turned to the front door.

"True, but a good hero would be a samurai who is married to a human/demon hybrid that is the daughter of a full time demon, while the married couple has seven children who are also human/demon hybrids." said Spongebob.

Bugs turned to the front door and saw the nine before turning to Spongebob again, but before he could say anything he did a double take and became shocked.

"Huh, speak of the devil." said Bugs.

"Bad time?" said Ashi.

"No, we were just about to watch something of interest, right Spongebob?" said Bugs.

He crossed his fingers and Spongebob saw the fingers before flipping the channel to Pickle and Peanut.

The sponge became shocked and quickly flipped the channel to Wheel of Fortune.

"That's right, just some good old Pat Sajak and Vanna White." said Spongebob.

"Yeah, Wheel of Fortune, America's game." said Bugs.

"You were about to watch Suicide Squad, weren't you?" said Jack.

Bugs sighed.

"It's getting to the point where we can't even watch what we want anymore, and I was just settling with that film even though Jared Leto did a terrible Joker." said Bugs.

Jack nodded.

"Yeah I hear that?" said Jack.

"So what brings you here?" said Bugs.

Ashi smiled.

"We need someone to watch over our kids for the night." said Ashi.

"What happened to the overweight John DiMaggio?" said Spongebob.

 **Flashback**

At some type of bar; a ton of people were chanting 'chug' as the Scottsman was drinking a ton of beer out of a barrel.

The Scottsman eventually fished up the beer as everyone cheered.

He then fell on the ground passed out.

 **End Flashback**

"He's now taking AA meetings to make sure it never happens ever again." said Jack.

Bugs growled.

"Just agree to watch over them, they're one quarter demon, it's not like their demon capabilities will kick in tonight." said Spongebob.

Bugs did some thinking.

"Eh, alright." said Bugs.

Jack and Ashi smiled before putting the babies in the mansion and closing the door.

Bugs looked at the babies and saw one of the sons had a shirt that said Sonic, a daughter had a shirt that said Julie, the second son had a shirt that said Martin, the second daughter had a shirt that said Cecily, the third son had a shirt that said Bobby, the last daughter had a shirt that said Vanessa, and the last son had a shirt that said I Heart Kenan Thompson.

Bugs became confused by the last son's shirt.

"Huh?" said Bugs.

Spongebob noticed the children.

"I think the shirts say what they're names are." said Spongebob.

"I get that, but the last child's shirt says I Heart Kenan Thompson." said Bugs.

Spongebob saw the last son.

"Must be fond of him." said Spongebob.

Bugs nodded.

"Yeah, that could be a good explanation." said Bugs.

Spongebob the put a Kenan and Kel DVD into the DVD player.

"Only one way to find out." said Spongebob.

He picked up the last son and took him over to the TV as the show started.

The last baby started laughing.

"Yep, he likes Kenan Thompson." said Spongebob.


	3. Compromised System

On Hater's ship; Hater, Peepers, Scourge, and Swiss Army were entering the lab.

"Well that was different, there were tons of women in that theater." said Hater.

"What'd you expect, the hero was an amazonian princess who could easily get Batman in bed with her." said Peepers.

"I ship her and Superman." said Hater.

"You know we're in a timeline where Batman and Wonder Woman are porking each other right?" said Swiss Army.

Hater became shocked.

"WHAT!" yelled Hater.

"Uh, the plan." said Scourge.

Hater blasted Scourge.

"Shut up." said Hater.

"Hold on, that's what we were here for in the first place." said Swiss Army.

He opened up an arm compartment and started typing stuff down.

Back on Earth; Meek was in his mansion wearing only in his gym shorts lifting some weights.

"999,990." said Meek, "999,991, 999,992, 999,993, 999,994, 999,995, 999,996, 999,997, 999,998, 999,999, 1,000,000."

He then set the weights down as Luna entered.

The meerkat then sat down on a bench panting.

"Nice, broke my record." said Meek.

Luna smiled.

"Doing better everyday." said Luna.

Meek pulled out a bottle of Gatorade and started drinking it.

"Always important to exercise everyday." said Meek.

"Not to much." said Luna.

"Tell that to the man of steel." said Meek.

In the Fortress of Solitude; Superman was relaxing on a lawn chair when he sneezed.

He became mad.

"That meerkat's been talking about me again." said Superman.

Suddenly; a red cat with three eyes appeared and meowed in confusion.

"Some guy from another planet who found out who I am." said Superman.

Back at Meek's mansion; the meerkat was now in his everyday clothes and he and Luna walked out of the mansion.

"At this rate, I might be able to flip a tank over with both my hands." said Meek.

The two then heard an explosion sound.

"The hell was that?" said Luna.

"No idea, but we should check it out." said Meek.

The two ran off.

Outside the mansion; a Crashopper like alien with praying mantis arms was destroying tons of trees.

He laughed.

"Fee the power of Crash Mantis." said the Monster.

He was then hit by a laser blast and fell on the ground.

Crash Mantis saw Meek and Luna in their hero forms.

"Fell my power Crap Mantis." said Meek.

Crash Mantis smirked.

"You two fell for my trap." He said.

"You can't trap justice." said Meek.

Swiss Army who was hiding on a tree smirked.

"True, but you can control it." said Swiss Army.

He pushed a button on his left arm.

Luna's right arm turned into a cannon, shocking her.

"What the?" said Luna.

She wound up aiming at Meek and shot him, sending him crashing into a tree.

Crash Mantis smirked.

"What a trap." said Crash Mantis.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on right now." said Luna.

Meek pulled out a grenade launcher and shot a grenade into the air.

Crash Mantis fired a laser beam from his eyes at the bomb and it unleashed a blinding like.

The alien and Luna screamed in pain.

The two looked around to see that Meek was no where to be seen.

Swiss Army who noticed it became shocked.

"That was no ordinary grenade, it was a flash grenade." said Swiss Army.

Luna became confused.

"What's happening to me?" said Luna.

Swiss Army smirked.

"I don't care you bitch." He muttered.

Crash Mantis grabbed Luna's arms and held her in the air.

"Don't you get it sweetheart, someone has taken control of your scarab." said Crash Mantis.

Luna became confused.

"Who would do such a thing?" said Luna.

Swiss Army then appeared.

"I would." Swiss Army sang in a tenor voice.

Luna became shocked.

"Swiss Army?" said Luna.

"That's right sweetie, I took control of your scarab as a demonstration of what else I can do." said Swiss Army, "That was only the beginning, with you under my control, you'll be my weapon to use against Meek, and he won't be able to harm you."

He then laughed.

"Now to fully put you under my control." said Swiss Army.

He pushed a button on his left arm and Luna's helmet eyes turned white.

"What is thy bidding master?" said Luna.

In Toon Manor; Lynn Sr was walking into his bedroom and closed the door.

"Nice room you've got." said a voice.

Lynn Sr screamed and saw Meek still in his armor at the window.

"Not my style, but I'll give you that much." said Meek.

Lynn Sr became mad.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" said Lynn Sr.

"Your daughter tried to kill me." said Meek.

Lynn Sr punched Meek.

"There better be a good reason for why you're here other then that?" said Lynn Sr.

"You're going to help me find out what's going on and get her back to her senses." said Meek.

Lynn Sr scoffed.

"Ain't no way we'll be working together no matter what you do." said Lynn Sr.

Later; Lynn Sr was supposedly alone in another place.

"I've always wanted to see things from the Statue of Liberty." said Lynn Sr.

We then zoom away, revealing that he was on the Statue of Liberty torch and was being held by the ankle by Meek.

"But not at this angle." said Lynn Sr.


	4. Demon Sides

Back at the mansion; Bugs and Spongebob were watching Barney and Friends with Jack and Ashi's babies.

"This blows." said Bugs.

Barney looked at Bugs.

"I heard that." He said.

Bugs growled.

"Don't bring yourself down to his level." said Spongebob.

He then flipped the channel and the group saw that Fraggle Rock was on.

"Better?" said Spognebob.

Bugs saw the TV.

"Better." said Bugs.

Spongebob chuckled.

"And one of the babies is gone." said Spongebob.

Bugs became shocked and noticed that the child with the Sonic shirt on was missing.

In the kitchen; baby Samurai Sonic was getting into the fridge and pulled out a raw chicken.

Bugs and Spongebob looked in the kitchen and saw everything.

The baby then ate the whole chicken before burping out the bones.

The two adults became shocked.

"Please tell me that I hallucinated a baby eating a raw chicken and that it burped out the bones." said Spongebob.

"If you did then I saw it as well." said Bugs.

The two then saw a laser blast coming through the wall.

Bugs and SpongeBob are shocked to see the girls blasting lasers.

"Great Neptune, they're demon capabilities kicked in tonight." said Spongebob, "Should have seen this coming."

Bugs became mad.

"You literally said 'it's not like their demon capabilities would kick in tonight' before Jack and Ashi left their kids under my care." said Bugs.

"They are a quarter demon, odds are the human side would have kept their demon sides from ever kicking in." said Spongebob.

"Good point." said Bugs.

Then the child wearing the I Heart Kenan Thompson shirt fired a laser beam at the two.

But Spongebob grabbed a mirror and deflected the blast onto the ceiling, creating a hole into a bathroom.

Ben who was in the bathroom reading a newspaper put the paper down in confusion.

"Hmm?" said Ben.

Spongebob and Bugs looked up at Ben.

"Nothing to see here, just go back to what you were doing." said Bugs.

"Yeah, like I'm going to do that again." said Ben.

Spongebob pulled out an umbrella and put it at the hole leading to the bathroom and opened it up before setting the umbrella down.

"What're we going to do with this children?" said Bugs.

"Well, we could get a magic sword infused with the righteousness from within thee." said Spongebob.

Bugs slapped the sponge.

"That's stupid, we're not going to kill any children." said Bugs.

"It was only an idea." said Spongebob.

Bugs slapped the sponge again.

The baby named Vanessa morphed into a gorilla and roared.

The two adults became shocked and saw the baby.

"That ain't good." said Spongebob.

"Run?" asked Bugs.

SpongeBob nodded and the two ran off.


	5. Learning the Truth

In the Bounty Cave; Meek with his helmet off was doing some work on the computer as Lynn Sr was checking out weapons.

"You're a psycho, you know that?" said Lynn Sr.

"If I was a psycho, I would have dropped you off the Statue of Liberty torch." said Meek.

"Good point." said Lynn Sr and took out the net Ball and released his Butterfree.

Meek turned around.

"Beautiful." said Meek.

He went back to his computer.

"You should have gotten the chance to get to know me instead of jumping to conclusions about me." said Meek, "I fight crime every night, I even do some crime fighting with Batman on Tuesday's."

Lynn Sr became mad.

"How dare you accuse me of not getting to know you, you're a bad person." said Lynn Sr.

"Oh, I'm such a bad person? Who stayed on Earth during the war against Killjoy, and while you're at it tell me who briefly left for civilization not wanting a part of the war but returned upon realizing his own feelings for your third oldest who felt the same way about me?" said Meek.

Lynn Sr was about to say something when he realized Meek was right.

"You have a point." He said.

Meek did some more work on his computer.

"Here we go." said Meek.

Lynn Sr stood next to Meek.

"The Purple Parasite scarab's have been known to make heroes out of anyone they fuse with, but there's nothing about turning them evil eventually." said Meek.

Lynn Sr became confused.

"What're you saying?" said Lynn Sr.

"I'm saying that an outer source has turned your daughter against me." said Meek.

"Who would do such a thing?" said Lynn Sr.

"That's what we're going to find out." said Meek.

"Oh no, no way we're going to battle someone who turned Luna into a weapon for the army, and there's no way you'll convince me again." said Lynn Sr.

"Would you like for me to hold you over the edge of the Statue of Liberty torch again?" said Meek.

Lynn Sr gulped.

"Never mind." said Lynn Sr.

"Good." said Meek.

In Hater's ship; Swiss Army was building a replica of the Purple Parasite scarab.

He smirked.

"Using the technology of the Purple Scarab, I'll be able to take my revenge on the meerkat." said Swiss Army.

He stopped working on the scarab and placed it on his chest before the piece of alien tech turned his robotic coloring purple.

"I can feel it, the power of the scarab is mine." said Swiss Army.

He then laughed.

He turned both his hands into two pronged swords and slashed them around.

He accidentally destroyed a statue of Hater.

The skeleton alien became shocked.

"Shit." said Swiss Army.

Outside the ship; Meek with his helmet on was flying with his gliders out onto Hater's ship and landed on the chin.

"According to my sensors, the scarab's last known place is this ship." said Meek.

Lynn Sr who was staying in the Bounty Cave became confused.

"You sure about that?" said Lynn Sr.

"Yep, my technology never lies." said Meek.

He climbed into the ship through the teeth before looking around.

"Hmm, bigger in here then outside." said Meek.

" _I've heard that the ship your on has a shopping mall in it._ " Lynn Sr said from Meek's communicator.

The meerkat started walking around the ship.

He pushed a button on his helmet and the inside of the ship was scanned.

"16th floor, there's something of interest in one of the rooms." said Meek.

Lynn Sr was confused

"Which room?" said Lynn Sr.

"We'll soon find out." said Meek.

He entered an elevator where tons of Watchdogs were at.

The doors closed up and the Watchdogs turned to Meek.

"Who're you supposed to be?" asked one of the Watchdogs.

"The maintenance man." said Meek.

Later; the elevator doors opened up on the 16th floor and all the Watchdogs were knocking out while Meek was unharmed.

He exited the elevator before the doors closed and placed a sign saying 'Out of Order' in front of the elevator.

The meerkat then walked off.

"How do you even do it?" said Lynn Sr.

"Try spending four years on a moon with no one but a motorcycle you built to talk to." said Meek.

Lynn Sr. is shocked.

"You actually did all that?" said Lynn Sr.

"Abandonment issues. I was the student of a bounty hunter for hire for six years, but because I was unable to pull the trigger on a criminal, my mentor left me on that moon until Luna came along." said Meek.

"Oh man, I didn't know." said Lynn Sr.

"Well, now it's in the open." said Meek.

Lynn Sr smiled and hugged Meek from the Bounty Cave shocking him.

"If there were other suitors for my third oldest, I'd want you to be that suitor." said Lynn Sr.

He went back into the Bounty Cave.

"I'm glad I am." said Meek.

He then entered the laboratory and looked around.

Meek approached the computer and typed some stuff down and saw an image of the replica Purple Scarab and Swiss Army.

The two things came together and the image of Swiss Army turned into his Purple Scarab fused form.

The meerkat became shocked.

"Are you seeing this?" said Meek.

Lynn Sr who was looking at the same thing was shocked.

"Yeah, seems like Swiss Army has merged himself with the Purple Scarab technology." said Lynn Sr.

The still possessed Luna appeared behind Meek with her left hand like a blaster aimed at the meerkat.

"Something tells me that he had something to do with Luna defecting." said Meek.

He was then shot in the back and went crashing through the wall before falling to the ground.

Luna then appeared on the ground as Meek turned to her.

"You don't want to do this Luna." said Meek.

"There is no Luna, just the Purple Parasite." said Violet.


	6. Taming Babies with Aku

With Bugs and Spongebob; the two were running through the park and eventually hid inside of a tree.

"I'm beginning to regret agreeing to this." said Bugs.

"Agreed." said SpongeBob.

"How are we supposed to deal with Aku powered babies, and don't say magic sword with the righteousness from within thee." said Bugs.

"I wasn't going to. We could call their grandfather, or tell their parents to do something about this." said Spongebob.

Bugs is shocked.

"Those are the best ideas you've got?" said Bugs.

Spongebob did some thinking.

"Yeah." said Spongebob.

Bugs sighed.

"Good plans, but we're going to have to get Aku for this." said Bugs.

Later; the two were at Aku's tower and rang his outside speaker.

" _Go away, I don't want to see anyone, not even a door to door salesman, because I hate those guys._ " Aku's voice said from the speaker.

"Well we tried." said Spongebob.

Bugs is mad.

"Come on Aku it's about your grand kids." said Bugs.

Aku emerged from his tower and landed close to the two in shock.

"What about them?" said Aku.

"Their demon sides kicked in." said Spongebob.

Aku is shocked.

"What?" said Aku.

"Yep, they're going nuts, we even had to get our roommates to take care of the destruction they've been causing." said Bugs.

Aku became more shocked.

"Seriously?" said Aku.

The three saw an airplane about to crash on them, but Windblade and Silo in their jet modes appeared before going robot and holding the plane steady and flying off with it.

"See?" said Spongebob, "They even killed Barney the dinosaur."

"Eh, a dead singing dinosaur is fine by me." said Aku.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with demon hybrids causing destruction?" said Bugs.

Aku did some thinking.

"I may have an idea." said Aku.

With the babies; they were all shaped like gorilla's and climbing up buildings.

Two cops were looking up the building's.

"You think it'll be the planes that'll kill the beasts, or beauty?" said the first cop.

"It'll be the planes, we won't get beauty over here anytime soon." said the second cop.

One of the gorilla's roared and punched one of the jets, destroying it.

The cops became shocked.

"Forget about what you said, the beasts will destroy the planes and the pilots." said the first cop.

Aku then appeared.

"I've got this." said Aku.

He then approached the demon gorilla's, confusing the police.

"Should we tell Samurai Jack that Aku is here?" said the second cop.

"No, I heard that the two made peace with each other." said the first cop.

"We did." said Aku.

He kept on approaching the demon hybrids.

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled Aku.

The seven kids appeared in front of Aku.

"You're parents will be disappointed to see what all you've caused." said Aku.

The Babies all cried but Aku sighed.

"Worked better then I could have hoped." said Aku.

The seven turned back into their human forms as Aku picked them up and turned to Bugs and Spongebob who appeared behind him.

"You two have got some splaning to do." He said.

The two looked around and saw tons of destruction.

"He was approached by Jack and Ashi, you should have a beef with him." said Spongebob.

He then ran off and under a huge rock at a beach.

Bugs became mad.

"Traitor." said Bugs.

"Common sense is more like it." said Aku.


	7. Regaining Control

Back with Meek; he was getting thrashed around by the possessed Luna.

The meerkat crashed into a light pole.

He then pulled himself up.

"Luna, don't do this. You're not like this, you've become a weapon against mankind." said Meek.

But Luna turned both her hands into cross guard samurai sword like sabers and started slashing at Meek.

Luckily; the armored vigilante kept on dodging the attacks, only for a green blur to appear and push him into a wall.

The blur turned out to be Scourge.

"Forget it chum, she's never coming back." said Scourge.

He tried to attack the meerkat, but his attacks were blocked.

Crash Mantis appeared behind Meek and grabbed his arms before holding him off the ground.

"Good form." said Scourge.

He started punching Meek's chest very quickly.

Meek's gauntlet's electrocuted Crash Mantis, making him let go of the meerkat who then punched Scourge across the face.

Swiss Army then appeared.

"Like my new appearance? It's all thanks to the technology of the purple scarab." said Swiss Army.

Meek is mad.

"Where's my girlfriend?" He asked.

Swiss Army chuckled.

"Where she deserves to be, killing her loved ones as my own weapon against mankind." said Swiss Army, "Nothing you can do about it."

"Yes there is." said Meek.

He then aimed his right gauntlet at the villains and froze them in blocks of ice.

Meek placed a hand on his helmet, making it disappear as Luna slowly approached him.

"Luna, you've got to fight it." said Meek.

The rocker girl then punched Meek across the face.

"You made me see how important I am and never gave up on me when I lost hope in myself." said Meek, "The hope you gave me allowed me to realize what I wanted to do with my life."

Luna turned her right hand into a blaster and aimed it at Meek.

"I LOVE YOU!" yelled Meek.

The girl then shot Meek in the chest, sending him crashing into a wall and falling on the ground.

She then started strangling Meek who slowly closed his eyes.

But then Luna removed her hand from Meek's neck which he noticed.

The eyes on the Purple Parasite helmet when from white to purple and the helmet disappeared, revealing a shocked and sad Luna.

She looked at Meek and smiled at the meerkat who then smiled back.

Swiss Army, Crash Mantis, and Scourge who broke free from their icy prisons appeared.

"Is he dead?" said Swiss Army.

Luna turned to the three angrily.

"No, and he never will be." said Luna.

The three villains are shocked.

"NOOOOOO!" Swiss Army shouted.

"IT CANT BE!" Shouted Crash Mantis

"I CANT BELIEVE ITS NOT BUTTER!" shouted Scourge as he held up a toasted bagel with butter

Everyone looked at him.

"What, I've only got margarine." said Scourge.

Meek stood up as his helmet reappeared.

"You take the bot, I've got the praying mantis and hedgehog." said Meek.

His girlfriend nodded.

Swiss Army is mad.

"Screw this let's grow." He said.

Scourge pulled out a smart phone.

"Hater." said Scourge.

Hater who was in his ship holding his P.A.M became mad.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've got your scroll right here." said Hater.

He pushed some buttons as the scroll of empowerment started falling towards Earth.

"Scroll of Empowerment, descend." said Hater.

The scroll opened up before it disappeared, making Scourge, Crash Mantis, and Swiss Army giant.

Meek is shocked.

"Saw that coming." said Meek.

He pushed a button on his left gauntlet and his meerkat zord appeared which he jumped into.

Luna's scarab then managed to form into the dragonfly zord.

The meerkat zord jumped in the air and did a forward spin to slash at Scourge, but the hedgehog grabbed the tail with both his hands.

Meek chuckled.

"Moron." said Meek.

He pushed a button labeled 'oil leak' and some oil squirted out the butt of the zord and into Scourge's eyes.

The hedgehog screamed as he let go of the zord.

"MY EYES!" yelled Scourge.

The meeerkat zord landed on it's feet.

The dragonfly zord fired lasers at Swiss Army who deflected the lasers.

"Fool, I've got your powers as well, you can't harm me with the same thing." said Swiss Army.

"We can't lay a scratch on this guy." said Luna.

"I may have an idea for a new Megazord formation, do you trust me?" said Meek.

"With my life." said Luna.

"MEGAZORD'S COMBINE!" the two teens yelled.

The meerkat zord started running on it's hands and feet just before it's tail blasted off like a rocket.

The dragonfly then attached itself to the meerkat zord's back before it's back split apart, creating legs and feet.

The meerkat zord then flew into the sky just before it's feet attached to it's hands, creating longer arms.

The dragonfly head attached itself to the new megazord's chest just as the meerkat head detached and reattached itself to one of the megazord's hands, forming a shield.

A head similar to G1 Optimus Prime's head appeared.

The megazord then grabbed the tail as it turned into a sword before landing on the ground.

Meek and Luna who were now in a cockpit similar to the original Mighty Morphin Megazord cockpit grabbed the controls.

"Flying Meerkat Megazord." said Meek.

The newly constructed Megazord did some slashing motions before posing.

"That's supposed to stop me?" said Swiss Army.

He turned both hands into cannons and fired some rounds at the Megazord.

But the megazord blocked the rounds with it's shield before stabbing at Swiss Army's Purple scarab.

Swiss Army became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Swiss Army.

The scarab exploded, causing Swiss Army to revert back to his real form.

Meek smirked.

"That's my cue." said Meek.

The megazord then stabbed Swiss Army in the chest, causing the cyborg to explode and lose another life.

Crash Mantis grabbed the sword.

"Not this time." said Crash Mantis.

But the sword electrocuted the monster, making him let go of the sword.

The megazord then kicked Scourge very far away before firing a missile.

The missle hit Scourge before exploding.

Crash Mantis started slashing at the megazord, but the attacks were blocked by the robot's sheild.

"I'm out of here." said Crash Mantis.

He then jumped very high into the air.

"That's what you think." said Luna.

The megazord started flying towards Crash Mantis and flew above him before slashing at the bug, sending it falling down to the ground.

He then exploded.

The two teens stood up and hugged each other.

"As soon as we return to the cave, I'm putting a firewall in that scarab." said Meek.

"Yeah you should, I've seen some unholy things already." said Violet.

Meek and Luna started kissing each other which Lynn Sr noticed.

"Don't do it while I'm monitoring." said Lynn Sr.

Meek then held his middle finger up to the middle aged man.

Lynn Sr just sighed and smiled.


	8. Last Child's Name

In Meek's mansion; Meek and Luna who were back in their everyday clothes were sitting on a couch watching The Lego Batman Movie.

"Is it weird that I feel bad for the Joker in this version?" said Meek.

"No." said Luna, "But it is weird that Batman the Brave and the Bold managed to get away with using musical numbers every once in a while."

Meek nodded.

"Also your siblings once told me you had a crush on a guy named Sam." said Meek.

Luna smiled.

"Yep. I did have feelings for her." said Luna

Meek became shocked and his fur turned white.

"Wow, and to think that you and your sisters also had the hots for a British man who was mentoring Lincoln." said Meek.

"One time deal, after that we never saw him again." said Luna.

Meek sighed.

"Any scarab problems since I added that firewall?" said Meek.

Luna smiled.

"Nope." She said.

"Can't let anything like that happen again." said Meek.

The two then snuggled up close to each other.

"I love you." said Luna.

Meek then kissed Luna's forehead.

"I know you do." said Meek.

The two started kissing each other before lying down on the couch.

Back at Toon Manor; a shocked Bugs had put each of the babies to sleep in a crib.

Bugs sighed.

"Oh finally." said Bugs.

A knocking was heard at the front door.

Bugs went to the door ans opened it and Jack and Ashi was there.

"How are the kids?" said Ashi

"I just put them to sleep." said Bugs.

The three then heard some screaming and saw Lola and Lana Loud running in fear as Max was vacuuming with a hose vacuum.

The twins ran past Max who groaned as a ghost appeared.

He then set the vacuum from dirt to ghost and aimed it at the ghost.

The ghost became shocked.

"Shit." said the ghost.

It was then sucked up.

Max set the vacuum back to dirt and continued vacuuming.

Jack and Ashi became so shocked at their jaws dropped to the ground.

They then put each other's jaws back in place.

"Just be glad you didn't destroy a car." said Bugs.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Leni was next to a destroyed car and writing a note.

"Dear sir or madam, I am terribly sorry that I wrecked your car, but don't worry, I have some friends who will happily pay for the damages." said Leni.

She started doing some thinking before crossing out happily.

"Pay for the damages." Leni said before she resumed writing, "They can be very friendly, like this one time I accidentally crashed the Mystery Machine into an RV, no one was hurt, but the RV caught on fire. We roasted hot dogs together, and Randy Cunningham paid for the hospital bill when I ate to many hot dogs. Anyways, I'm really sorry about crashing into your car, but a good mechanic could be able to give you a good opinion on it. You're friend, Leni Loud."

She put the note on the windshield before the camera zoomed out, revealing that dozens of other cars were destroyed and that she was driving Kevin's car which was perfectly fine.

She then approached Slimovitz's car which was flat as a pancake before she started writing another note.

"Dear sir or madam." Leni began.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Jack and Ashi became shocked again.

"How is it that Kevin Levin's car was fine but the others aren't?" asked Ashi.

"Pretty sure he made it indestructible." said Bugs.

The two lovers nodded.

"Yeah fair enough." said Jack.

"Well, hopefully we can count on you to watch over our kids again." said Ashi.

Bugs chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll bet. Just out of curiosity, I'm probably aware of the names of the first six kids, but what's the name of the one that wears the I Heart Kenan Thomspon shirt?" said Bugs.

"I Heart Kenan Thompson." said Jack.

Bugs became shocked.

"Well, see you next week." said Ashi.

The two adults took their children and left the mansion.

The rabbit closed the door and Spongebob was standing on the other side of it inside.

"So the last child was named I Heart Kenan Thompson." said Spongebob, "What a twist ending."


End file.
